This invention relates to a reusable container known in the trade as a blister package. The container is formed of a thin sheet of plastic, vacuum formed or molded to have an article carrying section and a top for enclosing the article carrying section. The entire package is most often used with a display card or panel for identifying the contents, source etc. of the package. The container is used for carrying a plurality of small articles such as tacks or nails and the display card will have an opening for mounting on a hook. These containers are intended to be reused, that is, the top being removed from the article carrying section for removal of an article and then replaced to store the remaining articles for future use.